gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Master
ENTER BRIEF SYNOPSIS Issue summary Firefly, Wade Collins, and the Nowhere Man (former Hammer Team leader Mikhail Derenko) are in a Tokyo night club, a Cobra front, trying to break into a secret vault. Wade Collins, who has the face of a "Fred" series Crimson Guardsman, can access the vault using his facial recognition. Wade has agreed to accompany them to gain some information on Firefly to help his son, Sean Collins. Storm Shadow, who has just escaped from Firefly, is inside the building and able to send a signal that Duke receives. Snake-Eyes and Kamakura are going over the events in which Firefly killed Opheila, and the Hammer team. Kamakura has come to the realization that Snake-Eyes loved Opheila like a sister. (Snake-Eyes' twin sister had been killed in a car accident with the rest of his family on the day he was returning from Vietnam) And that nobody else has realized that. Opheila, Scarlett, and Snake-Eyes' sister all have a similar look to each other. Kamakura apologizes and pledges himself to fighting the Arashikage Clan way. And Snake-Eyes and Kamakura go off to fight Firefly and Derenko, aka the Nowhere Man. Duke reveals that he and Chuckles had given Snake-Eyes the intell on the Hammer raid. Which was why he and Opheila were there the night Hammer team was killed. Duke had suspected a traitor among the Hammer team, actually thinking is was Sean Collins. He set up the whole deal to trap Firefly and to reveal the true traitor. The traitor turned out to be the team leader Mikhail Derenko. Duke also reveals that he has been working with Storm Shadow to catch the Nowhere Man and knows were Firefly is holding the captured Storm Shadow. Duke, Chuckles, Snake-Eyes, and Kamakura make a raid on the night club that holds the Cobra vault with intention of capturing Firefly and rescuing Storm Shadow. Kamakura finds and begins to fight Derenko. Derenko is winning and Wade Collins steps to help his son, in the ensuing fight between the three, Kamakura accidentally stabs his father, Wade with his sword. As Wade lies dieing in Kamakura arms and Derenko makes his escape, they express their love for each other. Kamakura then takes off after Derenko to avenge his father's death. Snake-Eyes meets up with Storm Shadow and they form an uneasy truce as they are both attacked by Firefly's men. Duke and Chuckles along with the rest of the team escape from the building as Firefly's makes a warning that the building will blow up in two minutes. Kamakura who catches up to Derenko slings throwing stars at him, one catching Derenko in the eye. A car arrives to wisk Derenko away. In the car, a women with black hair attends to the wounded Derenko, he informs her that the vault they were trying to access was a failure, that the E.M. (Electro Magnetic) bomb is still a secret and their long term operations are not affected. The bomb Firefly informed the team about was a fake one. As they load Wade Collins' dead body into the ambulance. Storm Shadow talks to Snake-Eyes and Kamakura explaining that the Cobra brainwashing program that he has been subjected to for years has not only programmed him to serve Cobra, but that it plays on his weakness for his old friend Snake-Eyes. And that it forces him to attack Snake-Eyes, and currently his adrenaline is blocking the brainwashing. He walks away before the urge to fight Snake-Eyes takes over. He praises Kamakura for following his families, the Arashikage Clan, way and promises his friends that he will fight his brainwashing on his own. Three weeks later Jinx, Nunchuk, T'J Bang, Snake-Eyes, Duke and Chuckles are at a small ceremony to honor Sean Collins for becoming a full member, actually an apprentice master, of the Arashikage Clan, He chooses his new name, Kamakura and reveals his new arm tattoo, the same Arashikage Clan symbol worn by Snake-Eyes, Storm Shadow and the rest of the clan. Featured Characters Errors Items of note *Death of Wade Collins. Footnotes Category:Devil's Due issues